


All for You

by Teadum



Series: All for You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum
Summary: When the opportunity to have a child presented itself to Lucifer he, on a whim, had decided to take it. He hadn't realize just how much he liked the idea until it was taken from him; when he was sent to Hell to be Crowley's personal puppet, Castiel had convinced Kelly Kline to abort his child.Now he was free from Crowley's control and King of Hell once again, but part of him still felt lost. He had decided he wanted another chance at being a parent, and that he wanted his revenge on the Winchesters for ruining his plans the first time. As he begins to plan, a piece of information falls into his lap that may prove to kill two birds with one stone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ho there my guys; so I've been pretty behind on Supernatural for while now, but when I heard my favorite archangel was coming back(and in his best bod no less) I obviously had to sit my ass down and binge three seasons to get caught up. So now that I'm obsessed with the devil(again) but I'm caught up and I have no other media to consume, I've been coming up with a ton of fic ideas and thought, "Maybe I should actually write these down." So here we are.
> 
> I've been mulling this particular one over for awhile now; not sure quite how many parts there will be, but it won't be anything crazy long I'm sure. 
> 
> Stupid title is stupid; I suck at titles. It's based on this song that I've been listening to while writing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myDmxI9EVC8

You carefully rounded the corner into the main room of your cluttered book store. In the dim light, your attention was completely focused on the tall stack of books you carried in your shaky hands. As you neared the counter, you notice movement out of the corner of your eye. Your head snapped up to look at the handsome, blonde man staring at you from the other side of the room.

“Oh! Um, hello; sorry I didn’t know anyone was in here. I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” You say with a nervous smile. With your attention now firmly placed on the stranger, your grip on the tower of books in your hands loosens, and as you attempt to set them on the counter the stack falls forward and spills out onto the floor in front of him. “Oh crap! I’m sorry! Let me just, uh, grab those.” You say as you slip around the counter and begin picking up the scattered books. The stranger watches you as you scramble around on the floor; his finger to his lips and an eyebrow raised as he sizes you up. You cleared your throat as you get a handful of books back onto the counter, bending down to pick up the rest. “So, can I help you with something? I have to admit I’m not used to having actual customers in the store; I usually just handle special orders. You know, online. Without seeing anyone.” You said with an unsure smile as you place the rest of the books down haphazardly on the now-covered counter.

“I never would have guessed; you’re so confident and charming.” He said with a sarcastic smile. You face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Haha, yeah I guess it’s pretty obvious I’m not a people person, huh? My shop caters to a pretty specific clientele, so I don’t get a lot of window-shoppers. The people in town also think I’m a little bit, well a bit odd, so they don’t come in much either.” You say, attempt to explain away years of social anxiety and shyness in two simple sentences. “A-anyway, is there something I can help you with? Were you looking for something specific? Or maybe just killing time?” You ask hopefully. It’s not often you had the chance to deal with people in person and you were eager to try and get out of your shell more. He smirked at you.

“I think you can help me, miss…?” He said looking at you expectantly.

“Oh! y/n! My name’s y/n.” You responded quickly.

“y/n.” He repeated. “Well, y/n, what is it that you specialize in here? You said you had a ‘specific clientele’ so is that like a kinky thing or what?” Your face turned bright red as your hands flew up.

“O-oh jeez no! I mean, uh, no, nothing like…that.” You said, clearing your throat. “I, uh, well I specialize in books about mythology and folklore. I usually deal with people looking for specific, hard to get books–collectors, museum curators, professors–but sometimes I help people who don’t know what they need find books on whatever topic they’re interested in.” He responded with a “huh” and a mildly impressed face; though you had a feeling he wasn’t surprised at all.

“So what you mean is you help hunters?” He said with a knowing smile. You felt the warmth drain from your body. Knowing about hunters was well enough on its owns, but the way he said it made you think he wasn’t a fan; and if he wasn’t a fan of hunters, he likely wouldn’t be a fan of someone who helps them out. You swallowed the lump in your throat before you replied.

“You know about hunters then? Are you a hunter, or….?” You trailed off into a silent question.

“Or.” He replied, his icy blue eyes examining your reaction.

“Ah.” You said simply, looking away. You had worked with monsters before; not all of them were bad people. Sometimes when a new werewolf or vampire came stumbling in looking for answers you helped them out. You would help them learn about what they were, and how they could go on living a semi-normal life without hurting anyone. You didn’t have anything against them; that being said, the fact that you helped hunters out too made you not-so-popular with the monsters that did go bump in the night.

“Well then,” you started, “I guess we're back to what it is that I can help you with exactly?” You said, holding onto a nervous smile. The smirk on his face widened in response.

“What do you know about Nephilim?” He asked, taking a step towards you. You instinctively took a step back.

“Loads; well, I mean loads in the sense that I know most of what is known about a not very well known subject: there haven’t really been that many after all. Do you have a specific question or are you just looking for something that goes over the basics?” You knew this guy wasn’t interested in looking at books, but you were attempting to keep your cool while you figured out what he really wanted.

“Hmm, interesting; and what do you know about the Winchesters?” He asked, ignoring your question and taking another step forward. This time when you stepped back you ended up flat against a bookcase. You swallowed another large lump in your throat.

“Winchesters? As in Sam and Dean Winchester, the hunter brothers? I know about as much as any random hunter would–I mean that’s how I hear about specific hunters you know? From each other; lots of gossip gets passed back and forth when I’m selling books to them or giving them information.” The look on his face said he didn’t believe you. “Look, the last thing I heard about them was that they took out the British Men of Letters that had been trying to take over the hunting scene here. I’ve never even met them before; I really don’t know anything special.” You weren’t lying, not really. You hadn’t met them before, though you’d always wanted to. You tried to keep up with their movements as best as you could, but you were never brave enough to reach out to them yourself.

“Now that is strange,” He said, looking down at the floor as he moved towards you again, “because you see I heard this rumor–it’s kind of why I’m here, actually–that you, y/n, know quite a bit about the Winchesters.” His gaze moved slowly from the floor, up your body until he was looking right into your eyes. Another step forward and he had you pinned, his left arm rested on the self above you as he leaned in. You suddenly felt like you couldn’t breathe. “In fact, the word going around is that you don’t just know about the Winchesters, but that you are one.” His eyes locked with yours as you felt yourself tense up. Who was this man? The details of your parentage were not well-known; if someone knew, they would have had to really dig for it. Not even Sam and Dean knew.

“Uh, um, w-well that is I…” You stuttered out a jumbled mess of words as you looked down at his feet. His right hand went up under your chin, tilting your head up until you were forced to make eye contact with him.

“What’s that now dear? I didn’t quite hear you.” He said with a smirk. You took a few large breaths before responding.

“I, I am a Winchester; my father was John Winchester, s-so Sam and Dean are technically my older brothers.” As you spoke, a triumphant smile spread across his face. “B-but they don’t know! I mean, even John didn’t know. My mom–he, I mean John, saved her from a coven of witches, but he didn’t know she was a witch too–she said it was just a one night stand and that he was long gone before she even knew she was pregnant. Since she was a witch she was worried what would happen if he found out about it, and then when I was born and I had magic too–oh right, I suppose I haven’t mentioned that yet, right? Sorry, it’s not a big deal I’m not that powerful really–anyway when my mom realized I was born with magic like her, she thought it was safer if my dad never found out about me, just in case.” The words poured out in an avalanche of explanation as you tried to hastily explain your whole life story.

His face was still uncomfortably close to yours and his hand still under your chin as he stared down at you, one eyebrow raised in skepticism. You took a shaky breathe and sighed. “I promise, I never met my dad, and he never knew about me. Once I was older, I thought about contacting my brothers, but when I read those Supernatural books I got the feeling that maybe things were a bit too black and white for them, especially Dean, and I was worried they wouldn’t accept me because I was a witch. Now they seem to have relaxed their views on that sort of thing enough that maybe they’d be okay with it, but I feel like they’ve just been jumping from one disaster to another and I didn’t want to complicate their lives anymore by just showing up out of nowhere, you know? So yes, I was born a Winchester, but I’ve never really been a Winchester, and Sam and Dean have no clue that I even exist.” His eyes scanned your face as you tried to look calm.

Finally, he laughed as he let go of your face and stood up straight.

“Yeah, I know.” He said, putting his finger up to his lip again as he studied you. “The important thing here is that you ARE a Winchester; whether those lumberjacks know it or not.”

“Why is that important?” You asked, a little nervous.

“It’s important, little Winchester, because your butch big bros have done nothing but get in my way for years now, and frankly it’s way past time that a Winchester pays me what’s owed; the fact that it’ll also piss your brothers off is just an added bonus.”

You were quiet for a moment, considering what he said. If Sam and Dean had been getting in his way, he probably wasn’t a very good person. He also seemed way too thrilled with the idea of upsetting them; that was definitely not a good sign. Finally, you gathered up enough courage to ask the question that had been on your mind ever since he’d arrived.

“Who are you?”

“How rude of me.” He said, with an exaggerated bow, “Lucifer, King of Hell; the pleasure's all mine.” He said, looking back at you with a wolfish grin. Your eye twitched slightly.

"As in, the archangel Lucifer?” You asked with a high pitched voice, a little shocked the words were coming out of your mouth at all. Truthfully it was a dumb question, but you were trying to wrap your head around what that really meant. He was clearly surprised but pleased at that response.

“In the flesh.” He said. To really bring the point home, his blue eyes suddenly began to glow red.

“Oh geez.” You said softly, more to yourself than to him. You took a breath and exhaled slowly. “So um, Lucifer: what are you planning to do with me exactly?” He smiled devilishly in response.

“Oh trust me, we’ll get there; but how about I at least buy you dinner first?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhh, sup guys? So I swear I was NOT planning on posting the next part literally two days after I put up the first part buuuut, hey; I do what I want.
> 
> Honestly the past two days have just been horrible(work's a disaster, college is horrible as per usual, AND my mom got her leg amputated yesterday so yeah, stress city up in this bisch) and right now I just want to relax and honestly I have been thinking about this fic non-stop so...here we are.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is SO FREAKING LONG. It went in a slightly different direction towards then end then I had planned(I mean not really, but just slightly) and I couldn't find I good cut off point soo...yeah. The next chapter will PROBABLY be shorter...maybe. (I'm going to end up writing an actual freaking novel aren't I?)

"Um, Lucifer? When you said you were going to 'buy me dinner first' I thought it was like, you know--a sarcastic, sort of jokey but still kind of scary and threatening innuendo type of thing. I didn't think you were actually going to take me to dinner." You said, looking across the table at the smirking blonde man sitting on the other side.

"Are you questioning my chivalry, y/n?" He replied, clutching his chest in fake shock.

"No no, it's not that. It's just--well it’s just that I don't really understand what's going on here." You said, giving him a confused and slightly panicked look as you fidgeted with the corner of the table cloth.

"What's not to get? I'm just a boy, you're just a girl; can I make it anymore obvious?" He said, raising his eyebrows as he smiled over at you. 

"D-did you just quote Avril Lavigne?"

"Did I?" He asked, clearly amused. "Look y/n," He started, leaning forward and placing his chin in his hand, "You're thinking way too much into this. Just relax, enjoy the atmosphere--I mean look around. We're in a five star restaurant and we've got the whole place to ourselves! There's great service, any food you could possibly want and hey; I even booked us a band! What more could you ask for?" With stiff shoulders, you slowly turn your head to look at the aforementioned band on the small stage to your right. It was a five piece ensemble playing beautiful, relaxing music. As you examined them, the violinist's eyes met yours and for a split second you saw them flash solid black. You let out a small yelp and quickly turned to face forward again.

"Are, are all those guys demons?" You whispered.

"Duh.” He replied dismissively. “The waiters are too—but obviously not the chef. As a human you probably wouldn't appreciate the subtleties of demon cooking; unless of course you're into eating babies." You stared at him, aghast. "I won't judge." He added with a quick wink. You sat straight up in your chair and nervously cleared your throat.

"Look Lucifer this is great, really—the restaurant, the demon band, the early 2000's pop punk references—it's all really, really great." You said, voice a bit shaky. "I just, and I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but I'm still just really confused as to what you're hoping to get out of all this." You say, gesturing in the air to signify the general atmosphere. You were riding a thin line between totally terrified and genuinely bewildered, and more than anything you just wanted to know what Lucifer was after. 

"I mean, five minutes ago we're in my shop and then you just snapped your fingers and suddenly poof! We’re just here! And while that's super cool and everything I just feel like there wasn't really a proper explanation for this super sudden transition and honestly I'm just kind of freaking out a little bit right now." You didn't really mean to tell him you were freaking out, but part of freaking out is saying things you don't really mean to say. Lucifer stared at you from the other side of the table, and you were worried that maybe you shouldn't have said anything, when finally he sighed.

"y/n." He said, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Y-yes?”

"You're on a date with Lucifer: archangel, God's favorite son, Ruler of Hell, the most interesting person you've ever met in your small, sad little life. Don't you think maybe your time would be better spent just enjoying the ride and learning more about me rather than questioning all the minutia of the situation?"

"Date?" You squeaked.

"Focus y/n." He said, placing he elbows on the table. "You. Me. Date. Meaningless small talk. Go." You sat up as straight as you possibly could; suddenly feeling an intense pressure to perform.

"Uh, um. Yeah o-okay, sure. Right. Date with Lucifer--yeah no totally, I got this. It's like, super normal. Nothing weird about this at all." You muttered to yourself under your breath, trying to convince yourself that you were, in fact, totally okay with this and that you weren't, in fact, more confused and disturbed than you had been a few moments before. You cleared your throat and looked up at Lucifer, who stared back at you expectantly. Your weak smile twitched slightly, but you managed to keep it together. "Okay, so Lucifer, what….are your hobbies?" That was a normal date question, right? Maybe if you played along, you could figure out what this was all about.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked with a smirk. You gulped slightly, but kept smiling back awkwardly. "Let's see here, hobbies." He said, tapping his finger against his mouth as he pretended to give the question a lot of thought. "Well I like long walks on the beach, planning mass human genocide, torture--oh! And cat videos. They're just so darn cute!" He said with an exaggerated, cutesy smile.

"Ah." You had no idea what to say to that.

"What about you, hmm? What kind of weird, grandma-style hobbies do you enjoy--oh no let me guess: you collect novelty teapots and knit sweaters out of cat hair." He said sarcastically.

"U-um, no." You replied; annoyed at his rudeness but still too scared to actually throw back a witty rebuttal. He continued to stare at you and finally you sighed before answering his question. "I don't know—I guess I read a lot of books? I mean obviously I own a bookstore. I also study lore and witchcraft. I also like indoor gardening; I use the plants for witchcraft sometimes but I also just like plants. Sometime I—“

"Ugh, nevermind forget I asked." He groaned laying his head on the table. "Honestly that was painful to listen to."

"You're the one who asked." You said with a scowl.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know it would genuinely be that boring? How do you expect to get a second date when the most interesting thing you can talk about is foliage?" He said, lifting his head to look at you.

"And who said I wanted a second date, huh?" You asked crossing your arms; anger was winning out over fear, but only slightly. "I mean, how could you expect to get a second date when you're being so rude?"

"Oh, now you see that's interesting! Are you actually talking back to me?" He asked, a sly smirk forming on his handsome face. You gulped, the anger flowing out of you as the cool sense of fear returned to freeze you in place; for a second you had forgotten who you were talking to.

"Uh, well I--" You sputtered.

"No no, you're right. I was being a real jerk before wasn't I? I hope you won’t hold it against me." He said, giving you a clearly-exaggerated puppy-dog look. You stared back at him quietly, not totally sure how to respond. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. “You know I’m getting tired of all this socialization; I think it’s about time I cut to the chase.” He looked over at you as you snapped to attention.

“Do you know what went down with your brothers and me before I was sent back to Hell?” He asked, more serious than he had been all night.

“Uh, well yeah I think so; you were the president for like three days and got his aid slash secret lover pregnant, then Sam and Dean banished you back to the cage with Crowley and Rowena’s help and—actually wait a second; how you managed to get out again?” 

“Crowley’s fault. Honestly it’s not important now; he and his witch bitch mother are now both pushing metaphorical daisies, so now the world’s stuck with me.” He said with a smirk.

“Wait, Crowley and Rowena are dead? How did that—“

“Not important, remember?” He said, cutting you off. “Back on subject: you are remarkably well-informed for someone from outside the Winchester circle, but you forgot a very important detail. After I got thrown out of Rooney, the Winchester’s resident angel screw-up convinced that women to abort my kid.” His voice was calm as he spoke, but there was real anger in his eyes. He seemed really upset about it; you almost felt sorry for him.

“Oh, r-right. I did know that.” You replied, looking away from his intense stare. “I’m sorry.” You added quickly, still not looking at him.

“Yeah well, sitting around moping about it won’t bring him back; I just have to move on. My plans haven’t changed completely, I just need to make a substitution; that’s where you come in.” He said, giving you a chilling smile.

"I don’t understand." You said, voice shaky. He stared back at you silently. "A substitution…” You said to yourself, thinking out loud. “Oh. Oh! OOOH!" You exclaimed, throw your hands over your mouth. Lucifer smiled at you.

"A little slow on the uptake, but I had faith you'd figure it out eventually." Your stomach suddenly did a back flip and your heart began to pound.

"You want m-me to, I mean for us to, and then I'll" Coherent thoughts were a bit out of you reach at the moment. Lucifer simply sat and stared with a smug smile on his face, waiting for you to get your head straight. Finally, you took a deep breath and ordered yourself to calm down. "You want me to have your child?" You finally manage to say.

“Bingo.” 

"Buy why? Why me?" You asked, your hands clasped firmly around each other as your nervously awaited the answer.

"Why not?" He said simply. You stared back in shock. 

“Listen y/n, I could have chosen anyone; doesn't really matter much at the end of the day. I mean honestly that's what I was planning to do at first: find some random women, knock her up, get my kid: bing bang boom. Done.” He said, leaning forward on his arms until his face was on your side of the small table. “That was the plan, until I found out about you—the Winchester's little sister! I mean come on! Has there ever been a better punch line then that? The spawn of Satan, a Winchester! Seriously, I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried! It's all just so perfect!" He said, clearly enjoying the irony.

“So you’re saying you want me to have your kid because—what, you think it’s funny?” You asked, completely at a loss.

“Pretty much yeah.” He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. “So what do you say? Wanna be my baby mama?” He said with a smirk, shooting you a quick wink.

Despite his nonchalant attitude, you both knew this was deadly serious. You tried to be logical as you began thinking about what it was he was asking you, and what the consequences would be if you refused—or if you accepted.

“Why?” You asked after a long silence, feeling a strange calm come over you.

“What are you a goldfish or something? I just explained why—“

“No, not ‘why me?’ I mean, why do you want to have a child?” You ask, your eyes searching his. “Nephilim are always powerful beings, but one born from an Archangel? They would have God-like power that would inevitably surpass yours; that’s not something that I can, in good conscience, willing agree to just hand over to you if all you care about is their power.” 

“…’but?’ I’m feeling like there’s a ’but’ in there somewhere.” He said, gesturing for you to continue. You sighed.

“BUT, if you just wanted to be a parent—like an honest-to-goodness real, loving, supportive parent—then maybe, MAYBE, I would consider it.” You almost couldn’t believe you had said that. Apparently Lucifer felt the same.

“Seriously? Wait, are you really being serious right now? You’d actually consider doing this. Like, willingly? You know you’ll die, right?”

“I’m aware of that fact, yes.” You said calmly; so much so that it scared you a bit. After staring at you a moment to see if you were joking, he finally threw his head back in laughter.

“Are you kidding me? And here I thought I was just going to have to make you agree; who knew you’d say yes just like that?”

“I never said I agreed! I just said I might; I, I need some time to think about it first.”

“Still, that’s wild; why would you even think about it? You know who I am, what I’ve done—and you know it’ll kill you. Why even consider it?” You didn’t really want to talk to him about this right now; he wouldn’t understand, and honestly you didn’t totally understand it yourself. Still, he wasn’t likely to let it go, and it’s not like you could just leave.

“I-it’s complicated, but I guess if I were to try and sum it all up I just--” You stopped to take a long, deep breath, trying to get your thoughts straight before continuing. “I just think everyone deserves the chance to be happy, you know? And it would be pretty hypocritical to say I believe that and then not actually include everybody. So I guess what I’m saying is I think you deserve a chance to be happy just like everyone else, and maybe it’ll take having a child to make that happen for you.” You looked over at him, and he looked back at you in complete bewilderment. You fidgeted, finally letting out a long sigh as you thought about the best way to organize your thoughts in a way he might actually understand.

“Okay Lucifer, you’ve done some bad things—like, some really, really, REALLY bad, horrible, terrible, awful things—and even if I can sympathize with you to an extent I can’t just forgive you for all that. It’s still your fault even if I feel sorry for what you’ve gone through; and honestly you still scare the crap out of me which isn’t really helping my choice here. But still; I can’t even image what it must have felt like; being happy with your family, having loving brothers and being your father’s favorite—someone you idolized—only to have that all thrown away; to have everyone you love suddenly hate you. I’m sure that would mess anyone up; not to mention being thrown into a cage in Hell all alone for—well longer than I can fathom anyway. And it’s not like you were totally wrong; humans are flawed, but there’s good in people too that I think you may just be too bitter or stubborn to acknowledge. So even though basically everything you’ve ever done has been bad, and even though I do still hold you accountable for it all; I also think that everyone deserves a second chance, and maybe you could be a better person if you were just, you know, happy.”

“Maybe I’m wrong about all this—I mean probably, right? I’ve got no idea what you think or feel about anything and I’ve never been in a situation remotely close to yours. Still, I-I guess it just seems like you haven’t really been happy since you rebelled, right? I think maybe that’s why you’re so into this whole apocalypse idea; to you it must seem like it’s humanities fault you’re unhappy and that it’s our fault your family turned against you, because it all started when God created us. But I think you could be happy without destroying—well, everything—if you just had someone you loved, and who loved you back. So maybe if you have a child you could actually love them, and because you love them they’ll love you, and then you can both be happy together.”

You hadn’t looked at Lucifer the whole time you spoke. Now, you gingerly looked up from the table to meet his gaze. His eyes were serious and cold, but he didn’t seem angry so that was something anyway.

The two of you sat in silence for a long time, just staring at each other. You weren’t really sure what he was thinking, and you began to second-guess everything you had said. You knew it was cheesy and that you were making a lot of assumptions, but you didn’t think you had said anything too terrible. Finally, after a very long, drawn out quiet, he spoke.

“You didn’t really answer my question, did you?” He said flatly; all his humor gone. “Why would you consider doing this? To be willing to die—to risk the apocalypse--for a child you’ll never meet? I mean, even if I did believe that garbage about everyone getting a chance at happiness, which I don’t, what about you? You’re definitely not happy now, and you sure as Hell won’t be happy once you’re dead—willing agreeing to have my child wouldn’t get you to the top of Heaven’s acceptance list after all—so unless you have a better explanation to pull out of your ass, you’re either a liar or a hypocrite. ” His eyes never left yours; he was watching, waiting to see what you’d say.

“It could make me happy.” You replied almost without thinking. His eyebrows knitted together; his expression a mix of confusion and annoyance. “Look, you’re obviously the most powerful being on the planet now, so if you want to start the apocalypse again you could; like, right now, and you’d win. Easily. You don’t need a kid to accomplish that. The only way I see that you having a child would affect the end of the world would be if they stopped it; whether by force because they don’t agree with your ideals, or—what I really believe to be more likely—because you won’t really care about ending humanity once you have a child. So in my mind, you having a kid has the chance of stopping a potential apocalypse, and even if it doesn’t it won’t really be making it any more likely either. So having a child that could potentially save all humanity—that had the power to make the whole world better for everyone on it, even if I have to die for them? Yeah, that would make me happy.” You sighed. “I mean even if I thought it would go horribly and wanted to say no it’s not like you’d care; you’ll just do whatever you want anyway, right? So if I think about how much good they could do, it makes it easier to think about agreeing. Then I could be hopeful instead of totally miserable while pregnant, and—crap.” You stopped suddenly.

“What?” He asked.

“I think I may have just accidentally talked myself into this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys; I wrote this part like 2 days ago and have just not had the capacity to actually finish it and try and clean it up slightly. This chapter’s also not as polished because life sucks and ain’t nobody got time for editing, amiright? Honestly this chapter is less exciting because Lucifer’s not really in it, but at least I finally got to write my boys(even if they’re not happy at all…yet). Also next chapter gets some nice pg(or maybe even pg-13 *wink wink*) making out(I know right? Finally.) so you’ve got that to look forward to. 
> 
> If you like the story please feel free to message me and let me know you’re reading; I’m very easily distracted and I need constant encouragement(also I just finished Stranger Things 2 and honest to gosh I just wanna write Jim Hopper fics so bad I’m about to die but I can’t until this is finished so please I need your guidance to keep me on track).

You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself as you sat in the backseat of the car. You were soaked down to the bone; your wet clothes clung to your skin and you felt droplets of water falling from your hair down to your bloody knees. In the tense silence, Sam heard you quiver from the passenger seat. He glanced back at you with a sympathetic look. He removed the top jacket from his many layers and past it back to you quietly. Surprised, you gingerly take the garment from his large hand, giving him an unsure smile as thanks.

"Seriously Sam?" Dean's gruff voice suddenly piercing the heavy silence.

"Come on Dean, it can't hurt to show her a little kindness. After all, we have no idea who this girl is; maybe she's in some kind of trouble." Sam replied, looking over at his older brother pleadingly.

"Exactly; we don't know anything about this girl other than that she suddenly just showed up in the middle of nowhere at night in this crazy downpour with no explanation and somehow she knows our names. Something stinks here Sammy and until we know for sure she's not a threat we're going to treat her like one, understand?" Dean said, looking over at Sam just long enough to show that he wasn't opening the topic up for debate. Sam mutter a disappointed agreement before turning back around and looking out the window. You all returned to sitting in an awkward silence, the only sound was the rain banging loudly on the car; it was just loud enough to cover the sound of your long, tired sigh. How did this even happen? You had always dreamed about meeting your brothers; but this was not how you pictured it going down. You scowled as you looked down at your bleeding knees, thinking. This was all Lucifer's fault; if that idiot archangel had just been a little more patient things wouldn't be in such an awkward mess right now.

After you had agreed to the whole Lucifer baby thing, he was obviously excited. It was almost cute for a second, until he nearly jumped over the table to get to you.

"Woah there! H-hold on a second Lucifer! I said I would do it, but not literally right this second." You said, a fierce blush on your face as you stood up. You quickly stepped behind your chair; like that was somehow going to protect you from an archangel.

"Why wait? No time like the present y/n." He said with a smirk, though he did at least return to his seat.

"'Why wait?'" You repeated. "Because once I get p...pr--" You hesitated saying the word.

"Pregnant." He finished.

"Yes, that." You said quickly, "Once that happens I'll only have like, what? Five months? Maybe? Then I will literally die."

"And?" Lucifer asked, shrugging. "What's the problem?" You sighed loudly before responding. The more you talked to him the more your fear began to change to annoyance.

"The problem, Lucifer, is that once this whole thing goes down I'll only have 5 months to get my affairs in order before I die. I mean that's a really short amount of time to tie up the loose ends for someone's whole life; not to mention I'm only in my mid-twenties so there's still a lot of things I wanted to do before I died." You moved to return your seat; sitting on the edge just in case he got any more ideas and you needed to make a quick exit. "Anyway, I don't understand why you're rushing this; I mean you're basically immortal. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not a patient guy, y/n." He replied simply, shrugging. "I'm excited to be a dad; shouldn't that make you happy?"

"It does Lucifer; honestly it does--but I also don't want to die totally unfulfilled, you know? I mean I can put aside some of the less significant things--like visiting Europe or seeing the end to Game of Thrones--but there's still some things that would really bother me if I couldn't do before I go. Like, I've still never met my brothers, and honestly that would be a super unpleasant meeting if I was pregnant with your baby--and I'd really like them to not hate me." Lucifer looked annoyed, but at least he appeared to try and consider your point.

'Well," he said, tapping his lip in contemplation, "I guess the main reason I chose you for this was because of your relationship to those two asshats; so this situation does become much less fun if they don't actually know or care about you." Finally he dropped his hand to the arm of the chair and sighed. "Fine; I guess I can wait awhile; I'll help you meet your brothers and give you a little time to get close--take a family road trip, go camping, make friendship bracelets--the whole nine yards. But then we're going to get down to business. No other distractions, you got that y/n?" You didn't really love his attitude about the whole thing, but at least you got him to agree to wait a bit. That was progress anyway. Now you just had to figure out how to go about meeting your brothers. You had been thinking about it every day since you learned they existed back when you were a child. 

You were a lonely kid and had always wanted siblings, so when you learned you had not one, but two older brothers out in the world somewhere it had been the best news you had ever heard. After that you thought about them all the time; you wondered what they would be like, what they liked to eat, if they liked books, and what kind of music they listened to. It's because you wanted to have a connection to them that you decided to study lore. Once you got older, you'd found the Supernatural book series and realized it was really about them and their adventures. It gave you a window into their lives, and suddenly you knew everything about them. 

Once the books stopped, you started getting information from hunters you helped; they'd tell you all the latest rumors about what they were up to and where they might be. You tried to keep track of their movements, but you were too afraid to ever actually reach out to them. When you were a child, you didn't know if they would accept you because you're a witch, but as they got older and began to relax their views on 'monsters' you knew they probably wouldn't care. As an adult, you still kept your distance because you were too afraid they might just not want you around; you couldn't handle the idea of being rejected by the brothers you'd idolized for so long. You thought it would be better to never know them, rather than run the risk of getting hurt, and you'd secretly hoped they'd save you the choice and just show up on your doorstep one day. 

Of course, with everything going on currently it seemed sort of silly that you waited so long. You regretted not getting in touch with them sooner, but it's not like you could change that now. What you could do was make sure you had a solid plan before you met them. Everything from where, when, how, and what you'd say; you would have to plan it all out. You had to make sure you made a good first impression, and it would also be important to make sure they weren't suspicious of you, or you may accidentally slip up and say something about Lucifer. 

As your sat thinking, Lucifer suddenly stood up. You looked over at him pensively.

"Now that we're in agreement, let's get this show on the road."

"Wait, wha-" You question was interrupted with the snap of his fingers.

You screamed as you suddenly felt buckets of icy water falling on you. You were no longer in the warm, comfortable restaurant; instead you seemed to be outside in the middle of nowhere. The rain fell heavy from the pitch black sky. You looked around, trying to get your barrings. You turned and were suddenly blinded by light. You heard the sound of tires sliding on pavement and realized it was a car. With a split second to spare, you jump to the side; your bare knees smashed hard into he soggy asphalt. You let out a small yelp of pain as you instinctively grabbed the tops of your knees, feeling the warmth of blood already forming. The car screeched to a halt just ahead of you, and you heard the sound of creaky car doors opening before seeing two tall man standing in front of you. Before they said anything you knew exactly who they were.

"Hey are you alright?" The taller one said, squatting down next to you to make sure you weren't hurt.

"Where the Hell did you come from kid?" The other one said, his voice rough but his face full of concern. You stared at them both totally stunned.

"S-sam? Dean?" You addressed them without really thinking. They exchanged looks and turned back to you; Dean suddenly pulling out a gun. 

"Who are you? How do you know us?" He asked, pointing the barrel straight at you. You were suddenly terrified; this was not how this was all supposed to go. You had no idea what to say, how to explain the situation, or if they'd even believe you. You suddenly felt like you couldn't speak.

"Dean, we need to get out of this storm. We're almost to the bunker; we can figure this out there." Sam said. He reached out a hand to help you stand. You lifted a shaky hand to grab his and he pulled you up with ease. Your knees hurt, but you were able to get to the car and climbed into the backseat with no incident. 

So here you are; sitting injured and absolutely sopping wet in the backseat of the impala while your older brothers, who still didn't know they were your brothers, sat silently up front thinking about how suspicious you were--and it was all Lucifer's fault; Lucifer and his childish inability to be patient for even five minutes. You were genuinely angry at him, but you didn't really have the time to think about that now. Instead, you tried to get your thoughts under control and come up with a believable reason you, their sister, just happened to run into them in the middle of nowhere at night in a storm. You also couldn't mention Lucifer at all; not only did you not want them knowing anything about what was going on with you two, but you also knew they thought he was still in the cage and it would be super suspicious if you knew that he wasn't when they didn't.

After about ten minutes or so you pulled into what you could only assume was the bunker's garage. Inside, Sam helped you get out of the car, but kept a grip on your upper arm as the three of you walked into the building. You entered what looked like the main hall, and they ushered you down and sat you in a chair at the end of a long wooden table in the center of the room. Sam left briefly, returning with towels. He threw one to you before sitting down across from you, drying off his long hair. Dean went over to make himself a drink as he wiped his wet face. He came back around and sat next to Sam, his gun pointing at you as he placed it on the table.

"Now, talk." Dean said blunt, take a drink of what you assumed was straight whiskey. 

"Uh, um." You sputtered. You were still pretty shocked by how sudden this was all happening, and Dean glaring at you with a gun pointed in your direction was making it hard for you to get it together.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you." Sam said, giving you a sympathetic look. "Maybe you can just start by telling us your name?" You looked at him nervously, and he gave you a reassuring nod. You glanced back over at Dean, and he was still glaring at you apprehensively.

"M-my name is y/n." You said, taking a quick breath as you worked up the nerve to continue. "y/n Winchester." The boys stared back at you; Sam's face clearly surprised, Dean's angry.

"What'd you say?" Dean asked, setting his drink down hard on the table. You flinched slightly at the sound.

"My name is y/n Winchester." You repeated, a little more confidently this time. "I'm John Winchester's daughter, and your younger sister." 

"You can't seriously expect us to believe that?" Dean asked, anger in his voice. 

"Calm down Dean." Sam said, grabbing his brother by the shoulder. He looked back over at you. "y/n, could you just explain this to us? Our dad never mentioned having a daughter."

"That's because he didn't know he had one." You replied with a small shrug.

"Convenient." Dean said, glaring at you. "You got any proof? I mean you can say whatever you want, but that don't mean crap unless you can back it up."

'I-I do, just not here." You answered, giving him the most pleading look you could muster. "I wasn't really planning on meeting you like this, so I don't have anything on me; it's all back at my house."

"Okay, so where's your house?" Sam asked.

"Coolidge Kansas." 

"That's on the state line, right? About five hours from here." Sam replied. "What are you doing all the way out here if you didn't come to meet us? And why were you out on the road in this storm?"

"Um, well. You see, I was sort of...kidnapped. By demons." You replied as you focused on drying yourself off. You weren't totally lying; after all you were sort of kidnapped, and there were technically demons involved.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking skeptical as ever.

'Well because I'm a Winchester; somehow they found out, and I guess they were hoping to use me against you. I think that's why the brought me all the way out here." Once again, not totally 100% a lie.

"So how'd you get away? You don't really look like a hunter--no offence." Sam asked, quickly throwing up his hands in case he'd offended you.

"I, well, I'm sort of a witch so I just, you know, did some magic and distracted them so I could run away. I just happened to run towards the road and well, you know the rest."

"Wait, you're a witch?" Dean was clearly not sold on you at all, and this apparently wasn't helping your case.

"Yes, I inherited my powers from my mom--oh, but my father didn't know she was a witch when they met. It's the reason she never told him about me; I mean, typically hunters don't get a long super well with witches, so really she was just trying to look out for me."

You said nervously; this wasn't going a well as you'd hoped. The boys looked at each other, then back to you.

"Look y/n, I'd love to believe you, but we're going to need proof what you're saying is true." Sam said, leaning forward on the table.

"If we go to my place, I can get you the proof you need." You offered, knowing it was the only way you could convince them at this point. 

"Alright fine; tomorrow we'll head to your place. If we find proof great--but if we don't you'd better believe we'll get some real answers out of you." Dean said, giving you a serious look. You gulped, but managed to nod in response. Sam stood up, stretching.

"Okay, now that that's settled; let me show you to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhy, sup guys? *finger guys*
> 
> Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated; I'm always busy and my life's a dumpster fire at the moment but hey, I'm gettin there. I may be getting a new job soon which will hopefully potentially take some pressure off and give me more time to focus on the important stuff; like flunking out of college, writing fanfiction, and sleeping 12+ hours a day.
> 
> Anyhow, this one's pretty Lucifer-heavy; he's such an ass but dang if he ain't fun to write. You even get a little somin-somin at the end so hopefully that makes up for the wait? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know, I'm probably garbage at writing sexy time...never really tried before.
> 
> ((Also y'all I'm dying inside I really need to start writing this Hopper fanfic I've been thinking about; I'm trying not to until I finish this one and either way it'll get done but my will is weak and David Harbour is just too pure I need this...so hey if you're into Stranger Things's lovable police dad you may be happy to know that's prolly happenin soon too so...yay maybe?))

After Sam had shown you to your room you had gone straight to the shower. You stood in the water and let it warm you completely as you thought about your situation. Part of you was excited--you'd finally met your brothers after all this time! Sure, Dean probably hated you, but at least Sam seemed open to the idea, and maybe if you showed them proof tomorrow Dean might start to accept you too. Still, the situation was far from ideal, and you were still incredibly annoyed at Lucifer for tossing you out with no explanation or chance to think the situation through. Of course all of this was just the tip of the iceberg; you had actually agreed to have Lucifer's child after all. It made sense at the time--sort of--but you were still shocked that you'd agreed so easily. Setting aside the whole "spawn of Satan" thing and the fact that it was going to kill you, it also just clashed so much with who you were. You had been interested in dating as a teen of course, but you never really had, and as you got older you focused more on other things and started worrying about it less. Now, you were mid-twenties, never been in love, never had a serious boyfriend, and never slept with anyone, and suddenly you just agree to sleep with the devil and have his kid? Just like that? The thing that worried you the most was that some part of you had genuinely wanted to say yes, and you weren't even sure why. Truthfully, you didn't really want to know.

You sighed, reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of the shower, but decided you needed to stop worrying and get some sleep. Shutting off the water, you step out and grab a towel. Once you'd dried yourself off, you threw on the flannel Sam had given you to sleep in. As expected, it was like a tent on you, the bottom falling down to your mid thighs and the sleeves falling down way past your hands. You felt like a child in adult's clothes; how was he such a giant? After quickly laying your wet clothes across the shower curtain rod, hoping they'd be dry by morning, you opened the door to your room.

"Finally, I thought you'd drown in there."

Your head snapped up as you looked wide-eyed at the man lying in your bed. Lucifer was lying on his stomach, legs up as he looked up at you from the book he had been reading.

"L-Lucifer?!" You whisper-shouted. You scowled at him, before quickly glancing at the door. You ran over and peaked out into the hallway, making sure your brothers weren't nearby. Once you were sure the coast was clear, you shut the door quietly and leaned your back against it. "What the crap are you doing here?" You hissed.

"Dying of boredom." he replied flatly. "I mean, I'm no expert or anything, but I'm pretty sure it's abnormal to spend a quarter of your life bathing, right?"

"I was thinking!" You whispered, still trying to sound angry. You walked closer to the bed, still keeping a safe distance. "Seriously, what are you DOING here? What if Sam and Dean find you?"

"Pffft, those idiots? Please. Dean's half-way down a bottle by now and Sam's nose deep in your dad's journal trying to find any proof you are who you say you are. Trust me, we're fine." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He laid the book down on the bed and rested his head in his hands, smirking. "So anyway, how'd it go? Spill; I wanna know all the details." He said in a sassy voice, crossing his ankles like a giddy teenage girl. You groaned as you rolled your eyes; you had to keep reminding yourself this guy was a terrifying archangel.

"It would have gone a lot flippin better if you'd given me five minutes to plan things out before just tossing me in the middle of nowhere in a huge storm!" You yelled back; still not loudly but you were past whispering.

"Language." He said, feigning shock as he put his hand to his chest. Couldn't he take anything seriously? You squeezed your fists tightly.

"You are just so-so, ugh!" You let out an angry groan and stomping your foot. "You're ridiculous!" 

"Weren't you terrified of me like two hours ago? What happened to all that delicious, palpable terror? When did it get replaced with all this toddler rage?" He asked, gesturing to you as he moved to sit upright, sitting crossed legged. 

"I realized that, yeah you're terrifying, but you're also the most annoying person I have ever met!"

"At least I'm not sad and boring like you." He mumbled, shrugging and looking away. You sighed, rubbing your hands down your face. It was exhausting dealing with him; he's such a child! "I mean," He suddenly continued, "I thought the cage was torture, but reading this? Man, I had no clue pain could be this bad." He said, holding up the book he was reading. You reexamined the cover; now that you were actually paying attention, it suddenly looked sickeningly familiar.

"Is that-"

"One of your diaries? Yeah, and I gotta say it was probably a good call selling books instead of trying to write them." He said with a condescending look.

"W-where did you get that." You asked, horrified.

"Your closet." He replied, acting as if it should be totally obvious.

"Lucifer," You started, feeling like a deflated balloon as your shoulders slumped, "Why were you in my closet?" You honestly weren't sure you wanted to know.

"Looking for kinky stuff." No you definitely didn't want to know. "I mean come on; you're quiet, shy, have zero self-confidence; it's always sad, nerdy girls like you that are into the weird stuff." You stared at him totally dumbfounded. "I mean I was just doing some research--you know, for future reference. If anything you should be thanking me for being so considerate." Now you really were speechless. After a long second you heaved a very heavy sigh, smoothing your hair back with one hand. 

"So," You said finally, giving up entirely on trying to fight his absurdity, "did you find anything of interest?" You asked, annoyed.

"Other than a sad amount of cardigans no." He said with a disappointed head shake. "I mean I'd say the box of dairies was a treasure trove but let's be honest--we both know there's nothing interesting in those things. I mean come on--who writes a journal entry every day from the first day of first grade to your last day of senior year? That is literally the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"S-shut up! It's not that weird!" You shot back, blushing.

"Oh, it is. What kid has the patience to do that? I mean especially when their life is just so dull?"

"If it's so boring, why are you still reading them." You ask, taking the opportunity to try and snatch the book from his hand. He easily avoided your attempt; even though he was sitting down his arms were much longer than yours and he kept the book from your grasp with very little effort.

"Well that's the thing; your life was a total snooze fest, but you didn't want it to be." 

"What?" You asked, trying to maneuver around the side of the bed to snatch it from him. Once again he effortlessly moved it just as your fingers got close. 

"When you were a teenage reject you were dreaming about what it would be like to actually be popular and date, right?" He said, taunting you with the book at the same time.

"Well I mean yeah; but that's not weird, that's just what every teenager does. What does this have to do with anything Lucifer just give me the stupid thing back." You went to snatch it, he moved his arm up and once again it was pulled from your grasp. You fell face first into the mattress, and then just laid there wondering what choices you'd made in your life to end up here.

"Oh no no; can't you see this is the perfect opportunity?" He said, smirking. You sighed and lifted your head off the bed.

"Opportunity for what?" 

"You told me you wanted to knock a few things off your sad little bucket list before you kick it right? Well aside from getting to hang with your big bros there's not a lot else you can do, but what if I helped you at least experience a bit more of the everyday life you missed out on because you were such a loser? That would help you come to terms with your inevitable, untimely demise, right?" You propped yourself up on one arm and scowled at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look, we have a golden opportunity here to kill two birds with one stone." He turned himself around so he could look at you more easily. "One of the things you wrote in this sad, sad piece of literature is that you wished you had a guy you could sneak around with like in those horrible movies you loved as a teen; someone who you could secretly go see because your mom wouldn't approve, or who would sneak in your window and make out with you while she was downstairs--all that jazz."

"Okay that is both personal and a totally normal thing to daydream about as a 16 year old girl, okay?" You said, your cheeks flushing red. "W-what does that have to do with anything; I'm not a teenager anymore and my mom's dead it's not like I'll ever have that opportunity again. And what do you mean 'killing to birds with one stone?'"

"You are so dense I almost feel bad for you." He said, sighing as he hung his head. He brought his head back up and locked eyes with you. "You are clearly not comfortable with me, which is reasonable enough, but if we're going to have a kid there's this thing called sex that we're inevitably going to have to do in order to make that happen."

"I-I'm fully aware of that." You shout back a little louder than you meant to. You look away from him as you feel your blush get about five shades darker.

"So just think about it; you would preferably want to be comfortable being around me before we do the deed, which will simply need to come with practice, and you also want to experience life like a real girl, right? So here we are." He gestured around the room. "I snuck into your bedroom, your brothers are in the other room and they clearly would not approve, and hey--they would literally try to kill me if they found me, so it's extra high-stakes. It makes it more exciting, right?"

"Y-You-I, I--what a second." You stopped yourself stammering and took a breath. You looked up at him from the other side of the bed. "You came all the way here, risking my brothers seeing you--seeing us, together--so you could ask if I wanted to make out with you?"

"Yeah pretty much." He shrugged. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but it beats hanging out in Hell you know? I mean if it's between making out with you or a never ending stream of paperwork." He put his hands up like scales and weighed his hands back and forth in mock consideration.

"You want to make out with me to avoid paperwork?" You groaned, letting your face fall back in the mattress. "I hate you so much, you know that?" You said, your voice muffled by the bed.

"I can live with that; and according to those awful teen movies I mentioned earlier that's the best sort of person to make out with anyway." You rolled you head to the side so you could look at him with one eye.

"How many teen movies have you seen?"

"Enough." He said cryptically. "Come on y/n, you have to admit it's a pretty good idea, right? Obviously I don't care if you end up liking the sex or if you die feeling fulfilled; like genuinely I could not care less if I tried. But, you're probably really annoying when you're upset or angry, and if I have to deal with you while you're pregnant I don't need the extra drama. I'm just trying to make this whole experience easier for both of us."

You looked up at him, thinking. This was totally ridiculous, but he did sort of make a good point. You had totally avoided thinking about the fact that you were actually going to have to have sex with him eventually. It's not that you were worried about it per say, but it was weird to think you were going to have to sleep with Lucifer--like THE Lucifer. It didn't help that you barely knew him--and what you did know was either horrible or just super annoying. Maybe getting a little closer wouldn't be the worst thing in the world; and even if he was being a total jerk about it he was going out of his way to 'help' you, in his own, weird, misguided way. Anyway it was just making out, right? You'd done that before, it's really not that big of a deal. No big deal. At all. Nope.

"You thinking it over or just taking in the view?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow. Crap, you didn't realize you'd been staring at him while you were thinking. He dropped down to his elbows in front of you, his face way too close to your. "Take a closer look if you want; don't worry, I'm not shy." You instantly rolled to your back and scooted as far to the other side of the bed as possible, resting your weight on your elbows. He put his head in his hands. "So? What's it gonna be y/n?" You looked him over again, still thinking. If nothing else, at least his vessel was good-looking.

"...just making out, nothing else right? And you'll stop if I say so?" You asked cautiously.

"Scouts honor." He replied with a smirk.

"You weren't a boy scout." You said nervously, as he sat up.

"Eh, Nick probably was." He said, moving forward.

'Who's Nic--" You didn't get the chance to finish your question before he was leaning over you, his mouth pushed against yours. 

His kisses were fast and rough; he apparently didn't buy into starting off slow. He put one arm on the bed next to your head, allowing him to lean down lower towards you. His kisses deepened and his free hand went to cup the side of your face. You had felt so nervous only a moment ago, but that all seemed to fade away completely. You unconsciously laid yourself down off your elbows onto the bed, your now-freed arms reaching up. One hand snaked around his back with the other going into his blond hair. You pulled him lower and he moved his lips down, trailing kisses from your mouth down your jaw to your neck. His stubble rubbed against your neck, and despite your best attempts to keep it in you let out a small, breathless moan. You felt him smile in response as he continued his onslaught of kisses. 

As he kissed your neck, he slowly moved his body until he was completely on top of you; still propped up with one arm. His hand moved from your face up into your damp hair, where he gently pulled, urging you head back so he had better access to your neck. He kissed down toward your collarbone, kissing a line across it, before moving back up. Your breath was coming fast as his mouth came back to meet yours. You moved both arms until you were hugging his neck, enjoying it all more than you thought you would. You felt his mouth open, and you followed suite. His tongue tangled with yours, his breath filling your mouth with heat. You whimpered, your back arching slightly as his hand slide down from your hair onto your neck, down to your chest. You felt totally drunk from his kisses, and when he undid the top button of your shirt you didn't protest. He undid another, then moved his hand under the fabric of the oversized shirt to cup you breast in his large hand. You stopped kissing as you tilted your head back in a moan; your breasts sensitive to the touch. He took the opportunity to move back to kissing your neck, paying special attention to your now exposed shoulder. He positioned his knees on either side of your hips, using the extra support to free his other arm. It slide down your side, hooking under the small of your back as he pulled you into him.

"Lu-Lucifer..." You moaned his name, unable to say anything else. You knew you should tell him to stop, but you didn't want him to. At the sound of his name, he moved his mouth back to yours. His kisses were more urgent, deeper, and you could feel he was just as excited as you. Unfortunately--or maybe it was fortunate--at that moment there was a loud knock on your door. You froze; you had completely forgot where you were, and who else was there. Lucifer gave throaty growl as he glared over at the door; clearly unhappy about being interrupted. You jumped when you heard another knock.

"y/n? You awake?" Sam's voice asked from the other side of the door. 

"Y-yeah! Just, um, j-just give me a sec!" You managed to shout back. You look back at Lucifer, genuinely terrified at what would happen if Sam found him here. "Lucifer?" You whispered. He looked back over at you, clearly annoyed. He sighed.

"Ugh, fine." He said, sitting up on his knees. "We'll continue this later." And with that, he vanished. You sat up and looked around, but he was definitely gone. You jumped up and rushed to the door, barely remembering to redo the buttons Lucifer had undone before you opened the door with a shaky hand and saw Sam standing on the other side, a first aid kit in hand. 

"Y-yes?" You asked, still a little shaken about what had just happened--what had almost just happened.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" He asked, looking at your hair. You immediately threw your hands to the top of your head, smoothing out your very must-up hair. 

"N-no! I was just lying down, but not sleeping, or anything else. Just laying, totally still. Alone." So smooth.

"Okay then." Sam said, a confused look on his face. "Anyway, I just remembered your legs looked pretty banged up from the road so I thought I would bring you this so you could clean and wrap them up." He said, handing you the first aid kit.

"That's so nice of you." You said, taking it from him. 

"Well, that was all I guess." Sam said. He could feel an awkward tension but was totally not clear as to why it was there. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, good night y/n."

"Goodnight Sam." You replied with a small smile, closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry I am such a spud and I just want to sleep all the time and never write anything. ;-; (Do kids these days still use these faces? IDK man I’m so old)
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! I love you guys so much honestly you can’t even begin to comprehend how nice it is to hear from you and to know you’re enjoying my writing. Seriously, I’ve been dealing with some pretty wicked depression recently and it’s really just so great having so many of you reach out to me; it really makes me feel like 1000% better honestly. Bless you. 
> 
> This one’s just full of sibling affection(and Cas finally shows up! I mean he’s barely in it and I suck at writing him tbh but he’s there danggit!) my sweet babies are gonna be such good big brothers(*cough and uncles cough*) I swear I love them. So this one’s nice and fluffy, but I hope y'all are ready(I know I’m not) cause the next one’s gonna be straight SMUT(assuming I can actually write smut….we’ll find out!)
> 
> Anyhoodles, remember when I said this was probably going to be a short fic? Way, way back in the first part? Yeah that was BS this thing is gonna go on forever imma be 80 writing this shit for you people I swear. But will get'er done I promise…someday.

You slept horribly that night. It took hours to fall asleep, you couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened between you and Lucifer, and how you had no idea what was going on there at all. When you did finally sleep, he showed up in your dreams; they started out sweet, with you and Lucifer together as a loving and happy couple, but it quickly turned dark when Lucifer decided torturing your brothers and destroying humanity was a better use of his time. No matter how many times you woke up you always fell back into a similar dream, and by the time morning rolled around you felt more tired than when you’d gone to bed.

You groaned as you sat up; your body protesting every move you made. You slowly trudged into the bathroom; by some miracle, your clothes were dry, though they were a total wrinkled mess. You quickly changed and tried to fix your hair quickly, with little success, before headed out into the main hall were Dean had just returned from buying breakfast–burgers.

"Morning y/n." Sam said with a cheerful smile. You gave him a tired smile in return.

"Good morning Sam. Dean." Dean just grunted in response.

"y/n, you look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Sam asked after shooting his brother a small glare.

"I, uh, had a lot on my mind." You replied simply; no need to give too many details. With that things went silent. Dean sat and began devouring the burger in front of him like it was the first meal he'd had in days. Sam place a foil-wrapped burger in the seat across from him, meant for you apparently, and start eating his with much less enthusiasm than his brother. You quietly sat down and began eating the burger in front of you. You ate quickly, not realizing just how hunger you were until that moment. Thinking back, you hadn't actually eaten anything on your dinner date with Lucifer, so it had been lunch the day before when you'd last eaten. How was it seriously only a day ago that all this mess with Lucifer had started?

"So Sammy," Dean's rough voice rattled you out of your thoughts. "You talk to Cas recently?" He said, mouth full of burger.

"I talked to him earlier; said he was binging Stranger Things." Sam said with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes, he cheeks bulging with food. 

After that the morning went by quickly. Once you'd all finished eating, you piled into the impala and you were off. You lived close to five hours away, so it was going to be a long drive, particularly with Dean being so grumpy about the whole thing. Still, Sam did his best to talk to you during the drive.

"So y/n, maybe you can tell us a little bit about your mom and, you know, how she knew our dad?" Sam asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the car.

"Oh, yeah sure I can do that." You said, sitting up straight in your seat. "Well, um my mom was a witch--natural born, she didn't make a deal with a demon or anything like that. Mostly she was just a hippie-wannabe; traveled around a lot, did fortunes and small spells at carnivals and fairs for cash, and she never stayed in one place long. She met this coven of witches in Indiana; they had gotten their powers from a demon. They were causing some trouble, and due to a request she'd received mom stumbled upon them and accidentally got caught up in the whole mess. They kidnapped her; she was stronger than them but they surprised her, got her in iron cuffs and all that. I think they were going to sacrifice her or something, but that's when John Winchester showed up." At the mention of his father's name, Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but didn't say anything. Sam stared at you excitedly, waiting patiently for you to continue.

"Obviously he killed the witches and saved my mom--he didn't know she was also a witch and, knowing he was a hunter, she wasn't about to tell him. Mom never really said much else about it; she said they spent the night together and then went their separate ways. I mean they must have talked a little, since she did know about you, and they definitely hung out a bit since I have a picture of them together--oh, that's some of my 'evidence' by the way--but that's all she ever told me. She said not too long later she realized she was pregnant, but she never reached out to John because she was afraid he wouldn't accept me because of the whole 'witch' thing. When I was born we kept moving around, I hopped around from school to school until I graduated, and I decided to settle down in Kansas."

"So where's your mom now?" Sam asked.

"She died a few years ago--some things even witchcraft can't heal, you know?" You said with a sad shrug. You had always loved your mother, but frankly she hadn't really been the best parent. You were sad she was gone, but she had always been pretty absent so it hadn't changed your life as much as you expected it would.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Sam replied, looking a bit awkward.

"S'okay." You replied flatly. After that, the car was silent. You looked out the window at the landscape flying by. With no conversation to keep you occupied, you felt your sleepless night catching up to you. Your eyelids began to sag, and before you knew it you were asleep, your head leaning against the window.

 

"Hey, come on kid wake up; you gotta tell me were we're headed." Dean's loud voice instantly jolted you from your sleep. You looked around quickly, forgetting for a moment where you were. You saw Dean and Sam looking at you from their seats in the front, then glanced out the window and saw a familiar street. You were back in Coolidge. You wiped you mouth on your arm--yep, you definitely drooled--before looking back at your brothers.

"It's, um, just down this road; you'll want to turn right at the next stoplight." You said, pointing down the street. You continued to give directions until you ended up back in front of your house; the large wooden sign in your lawn the only indication it doubled as a store. 

"You own a bookstore?" Sam asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, right I guess I never mentioned it. I sell books; usually older books about lore and stuff. I guess I'm also kind of a part-time consultant for hunters too." You said with a shrug.

You parked and walked up the sidewalk to the stairs and onto the porch. You checked the door--it was unlocked, just like when you' left. You gingerly opened the door and held in a gasp. The whole place looked like a tornado hit; books and papers were thrown everywhere around the small front room. You also caught the strong smell of sulfur lingering in the air.

"This happen when the demons nabbed you?" Dean ask, gesturing to the mess. You quickly nodded; afraid if you said yes out loud they'd somehow know you were lying. This was definitely all Lucifer's doing; he'd either done it to help your credibility, or he's just a jerk and he had his goons ransack your house looking for things to use against you. You were safely going to assume the later. The boys looked around a bit before you lead them up the stairs to your room. You were a bit worried to see what it looked like in there, but thankfully when you entered it didn't look too worse for wear and didn't stink like demons; looks like Lucifer made sure he was the only one rummaging around in your bedroom. There were some clothes thrown around a bit and the closet was a disorganized mess, but it's the sort of mess any bedroom could get in, so hopefully the boys wouldn't think too much about it. You laid down on your stomach on the solid wood floor and slid your arm under your bed, pulling out an old shoebox. You stood up a blew off the dust that had accumulated on the top, before opening it up and showing its contents to your brothers.

Inside was a Polaroid of your father--their father--and your mother, whom you greatly took after. Your birth certificate was also there; John Winchester's name was listed in the spot labeled "father", as well as a small note written on the back of a receipt--his 'morning after' note to your mother explaining why he had to skip town. 

"So I have this picture, and my birth certificate, but there's this note too; he wrote it to my mom before he left. It mentions there, um, tryst...and he signed it 'John' so maybe you could match the handwriting? Do you have anything else he wrote you can compare it to?" Sam picked up the note, skimming it, and Dean grabbed the photo and stared at it with a scowl on his face.

"No--I've seen enough of dad's writing to know it's his." Sam said finally said, clearing his throat before putting the note back in the box. 

"So then do you believe me?" You ask, trying not to sound too hopeful. Sam looked over at Dean, who glanced up at his brother before looking back down to the picture in his hand.

"You look a lot like her." Dean said, looking away from you as he handed you the picture. That wasn't a no, and you figured it was probably a good sign; Dean was trying to accept things, even if it would take some time. You smiled, looking down at the picture in your hand, before gingerly placing it back in the box. 

"I guess that makes it official then." Sam said with a smile. You had a feeling he was still a bit conflicted about his feelings, but he genuinely seemed to be trying to accept you, and that made you happier then you ever thought you could be. You beamed back up at them; you almost felt like crying, you were so happy that your brothers finally knew who you were, and now you could work on getting to know each other. 

"So now what?" You asked, placing the box down on your bed.

"Well," Sam started, "since we know now that you're telling us the truth about being our sister, that means your story about the demons is true too--which means you're still in danger, and it's probably because of us."

"The whole situation is weird as crap, but since you're definitely our little sister and you're in danger, the only option we have is to take you back to the bunker and make sure you stay safe until we can sort this shit out." Dean said, crossing his arms with a scowl. You couldn't help but grin like an idiot; whether he meant to or not, he sounded like a super-cool, protective big brother there; just like you'd always pictured.

"Go ahead and grab some stuff; we don't know how long you'll be staying with us so go ahead and make sure you get everything you need." Sam said, patting you on the shoulder as he moved towards the door.

"I'm calling that asshole Crowley; I bet he knows something about all this crap." Dean said, pulling out his phone as he followed behind Sam.

After packing some clean clothes, your toiletries, your laptop, a few books and pictures you felt prepared enough to head back downstairs to where the boys were waiting. They both looked up at you as you descended the curved staircase carrying your very heavy luggage. Sam quickly went over to grab the suitcase from you; carrying it with ease. Dean walked up to you; still scowling, but maybe a little bit less so than before.

"I couldn't get a hold of Crowley; bastard's ignoring my calls. I tried his mother, but she didn't answer either." He told you with a grumpy tone. You swallowed a lump in your throat--you had nearly forgotten that Lucifer told you he'd killed Crowley and Rowena, and apparently the boys had no idea. "I called Cas; he agreed to help keep an eye on you so he's going to meet us at the bunker." You were a bit excited to meet the angel you had heard so much about.

"Cas is a friend of ours--he's an angel, actually. He's...interesting, but I'm sure you two will get along." Sam said, to clarify.

"Oh I know; I know about most of the people you guys have met." You said, not really thinking that sentence through. They looked at each other then back at you.

"What's that mean?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, I, I mean, um....how do I explain this without it sounding super creepy..." You said it more to yourself, but they definitely heard you. This was awkward. "Well I mean, I've sort of tried to keep up with you guys ever since I found out about you as a kid. I mean it was basically impossible back then, but then I found the Supernatural books and that helped a ton, after those stopped coming out I just started keeping track of rumors I heard from the people I was working with so...yeah." You said, awkwardly clearing your throat. "I just thought it would be good to know what you were up to in case, you know, I wanted to reach or whatever." You added quickly.

"So you've known about us and where we were and you didn't reach out before? Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you--you guys always seem to be saving the world from one crisis or another--and you know, even when you weren't I just...well, I wasn't sure if you'd even want to have a sister so..." You trailed off. You didn't realize it would feel this weird telling them all this. You felt exposed, and you were once again afraid of them rejecting you. 

"It's not about if we want a sister." Dean said, walking toward you. "You're family either way; and family sticks together, okay?" He said, clapping a supportive hand on your shoulder as he gave you a serious, reassuring look. You were surprised, but completely overjoyed at the gesture. Afraid you really would start crying if you tried to speak, you just smiled up at him and nodded your head energetically.

 

After that you and your brothers started the return trip back to the bunker. The trip back was much more lively; the three of you talked a lot: about your father, your lives, interests, anything that came to mind. Without thinking, you'd asked them about Lucifer and immediately regretted it; they clearly despised him, and they definitely had good reasons. Luckily you managed to keep yourself from giving your connection to him away, but you thought you should steer clear from the topic in the future. You stopped for food halfway there and ate on the way. Sam had warmed up to you quickly; he clearly enjoyed having another nerd in the family. Dean was slower to show his approval, but you got him to tell a few good hunting stories which seem to make him happy, and you even got him to laugh a few times. You couldn't imagine a better way to spend a day; they really were becoming the big brothers you'd always dreamed about having.

When you pulled into the bunker it was late; the sun had long since gone done and the moon was high in the sky. You stretched your sore muscles as you got out of the impala. It was a fun ride, but you had been in a car for 10 hours that day and you were definitely feeling it. Dean grabbed your bag from the back seat and the three of you headed inside; tired but happy.

"Welcome back." A deep, flat voice said as you walked into the bunker. 

"Cas!" Dean said with a big grin as he headed down the stairs to the long table were the angel was sitting. Sam smiled too as the two of you followed behind Dean. The boys both exchanged big hugs with the angel--lot's of back slapping, it was all very manly. You stood back a bit, not wanting to disturb them. Cas looked and smiled at you, and you smiled back; he seem'd nice. He walked over to you and extended his hand. 

"You must be y/n; it's a pleasure to meet you." You took his hand lightly and he gave you a firm, business-like handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too." You said, smiling up at him. 

"So Cas," Dean cut in, "you got any idea what's going on? y/n said some demons kidnapped her, but we got no clue what they want or how they even found out about her in the first place."

"I don't know." Cas shook his head. "The angels had no idea she existed; I'm not sure how the demons would have found out about her. As for what they want; can't you just ask Crowley?" 

"We tried that; Crowley's not answer our calls." Sam said, leaning against the table. "They may just be trying to use her against us, but I feel like there's more to this then that."

"Well then, I suppose all we can do know is keep her safe." Castiel said, coming to the same conclusion the boys had. "I'll keep listening to angel radio; maybe I'll hear something about this from them. Other than that, there's not much we can do."

"Yeah, we'll keep her here until we get this shit figured out; no way those black-eyed bastards will get her while she's with us." Dean said, going to make himself a drink.

"And I'll make a few calls to our other contacts; maybe they'll hear something about her or Crowley." Sam added. 

"Thank you guys; really, I appreciate that you're going to all this trouble for me. I'm...I'm sorry I had to get you all involved." You said to them, looking down at your feet. You were so happy--you had the family you always wanted, but you were lying to them; they were working to keep you safe and it was all just a huge lie. You were thrilled they wanted to help you, but the guilt about your deceit felt so much worse now that they'd accepted you and you could hardly stand it.

"y/n" Sam said, coming up to you, "you don't need to apologize for anything--or thank us. You're our little sister, our family, of course we're going to do all we can to keep you safe." You looked up at him and, despite your efforts to hold them in, your eyes began to fill with tears. Before you realized it, you'd launched yourself at Sam, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his torso as you started to cry. Why did they have to be so nice? 

"T-thank you." You said, sniffling. Sam was surprised at first by the sudden hug, but he quickly smiled down at you, patting you on the head with a large hand. You let go of him as Dean walked over. He lightly slapped you back a few times.

"Enough with the waterworks already. Listen kid, just sit back and relax; we've got this." He said, giving you a quick wink and a smile. You took a moment and stole a glance at Castiel; he was smiling, watching the three of you quietly. You smiled; even if it would be short-lived, you finally had a real family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ... ...  
>  I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to be MIA for so long I just...ugh.
> 
> Yeah, so it's great to be back guys! Seriously, so so sorry this took so long; between adjusting to my new job and my sister having a baby(and writing other fics and starting to write more for my book) I have been a very busy bee. That being said, I admit I've been a little stuck on this one...I've never actually written smut before and it apparently takes me like 5x longer to write(because I have to have a moral crisis every time I write a smutty word...lord help me). Normally I write the whole thing in one sitting but this literally took me DAYs of just staring at it and I just...
> 
> I DID want it to be worth the wait, so I tried my best to make it a good one. It seems so much shorter when I just read through it, but I SWEAR it felt like a longer scene when I was writing it...over the course of several hours...
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait! I promise I'll (attempt) to update sooner next time!(I'm pretty excited to write the next part actually...fluff and angst galore). As always I love hearing from you and it definitely does help motivate me to write so thanks for all the great feedback and support! You guys are the best!

The next month went by quickly, and truth be told it was the best, if not weirdest, month of your life. 

Spending time with your brothers was great; they'd both taken to you quickly, each finding they had something in common with you. Sam was impressed with you knowledge of lore and the collection of books you had read, and the two of you spend many afternoons going over the files in the bunker together while talking about the different creatures he'd encountered. You were certainly more like Sam--a total dork, as Dean would later comment--but that almost worked to your advantage with Dean. He found it endearing, reminding him of Sam and many of the friends they'd lost like Kevin and Charlie. Though you did share his taste in music; so when you spent time with Dean it was usually him showing you how to shoot a gun(explaining that you should know how to protect yourself) with classic rock blaring in the background. You were a better shot then he'd expected, and he was definitely impressed. Despite that, and the fact that you had magic, the boys still refused to let you come with them on hunts. 

They left you a few times to go on cases, usually staying out a few days each time, giving you an opportunity to get to know Castiel. He was awkward around you at first, not really sure what to do with another Winchester, but you two quickly bonded. The first time you two were left together, you sat very formally and discussed Enochian lore and everything that had happened with Heaven the past few years. By the time the boys had returned however, you two were huddled up eating ice cream, 2 seasons deep into Lost. You and Cas started developing weird, quirky inside jokes that often baffled your brothers when they were around. It hadn't taken long before you'd started viewing Cas as a big brother too. Over the course of the month, everyone had become pretty comfortable with your addition to the group, so when Dean casually mentioned that they had no leads on the demons, so you may have to stay for awhile, you just smiled and nodded; you didn't want to leave, and it was clear they didn't want you to either.

Of course, Lucifer wasn't about to leave you alone for a month--or even a day. When you'd returned to your room the night you'd gone to Coolidge you found Lucifer waiting for you. You'd made it very clear to him you weren't going to let what happened last time happen again--at least not anytime soon--and while he acted like it had been a horrible experience for him and he wasn't in any hurry to "go at it" again, you had a feeling he was more disappointed then he let on. Still, he respected your wishes; just not your personal space. While he never tried to take advantage of you, he had insisted on being in bed with you every night; claiming once again it would help your comfort levels around him. You weren't really into the idea at first, knowing that somehow it was probably a trap, but you had been too tired to argue the first night. 

It had been nicer than you'd anticipated, and he hadn't tried anything, so you continued to let him stay with you every night since. After spending the day with your brothers and Cas, you'd head to your room and he was always there waiting. He'd whine and complain like a child about how long you spent with your brothers and how bored he was in Hell, complain about how long it took you to shower, then complain about how long it took you to get ready before bed. Still, as soon as you got under the covers he was there instantly to wrap himself around you; he was always cold, but the covers helped and his body was soft so you always felt comfortable. 

You had been a bit surprised by his cuddling at first, not really thinking him the type, but he claimed to have read some book that said it was a way of sewing trust in a relationship--which you thought was hysterical--but you definitely didn't hate it. You never fell asleep right away, so you'd spend the time talking to Lucifer about whatever; he usually started the conversations. You talked about what he did all day in Hell, how boring he thought your days sounded(though you supposed it was still nice of him to ask), how much he hated one aspect of humanity or another. 

He had started off acting his usual mean, annoying self, but over the course of the month he started acting a bit nicer to you; not that he wasn't still mean and annoying, but he seemed to actually start to care a bit about your feelings and was--on rare occasions--actually supportive. You never asked him about it, afraid he'd stop if you brought it up, but you really were starting to feel more comfortable around him. It had grown to the point that you now looked forward to spending time with him in the evenings, a fact that worried you more than you cared to think about. 

The day had gone by like many others in the past month; Sam and Dean had just finished clearing out a nest of vampires and were dedicated to recuperating for the next few days. You mostly just hung out and talked, then you decided to make them dinner instead if letting them eat fast food again. After dinner everyone broke off, each returning to their own rooms, and you decided to do the same. It was a bit earlier than usual, but you weren't at all surprised when you walked in and saw Lucifer hanging out on your bed.

"How do you always know when I'm coming in here?" You asked as you walked in.

"Trade secret." He replied, clearly bored.

"You don't just hang out in here all day, do you?" You joked, though you had often wondered if that's not exactly what he did.

"Do you really think that I'm that pathetic? What, like I don't have anything better to do?" He asked, annoyed. You just shrugged and gave him a "I don't know" face before heading over to your dresser to pull out some pajamas. He eyed you for a moment, before standing up and walking over to you. You had just pulled out your clothes and set them on top of the dresser when you felt his hand snake around your waist.

"What are you doing Lucifer?" You didn't try to pull away, but you clearly weren't just going to go along with him either.

"Come on y/n, you've had a whole month of playtime with those rejects; don't you think it's about time we got down to business, hmm?" His breath was hot on your neck as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine.

"No way; I'm still not--" Before you could finish he tilted your head to the side, his lips planted firmly on yours. You had kissed more than once since your first night in the bunker, but nothing quite this intense. His kisses were deep and slow, and you could feel the desire building after each one. After a few long minutes he pulled away, giving you a chance to breath.

"You know I've been pretty patient; I don't think I can wait anymore." He said, moving down to kiss your neck. You moaned, your breath coming fast.

"L-Lucifer please just wait I--what about my brothers? They'll know if--"

"Sure, thanks to Cas they'll know someone, somewhere is knocked up; but not that it's mine, and not that it's you. Castiel will be able to tell, but that won't be for at least a few days, maybe longer. You'll have time, I promise." He said as he turned you around. You leaned back, his hand firmly placed on the dresser on either side of your hips. His kisses were quicker and more hungry than before. He pressed his hips against yours and you whimpered against his lips. 

You weren't ready for everything that followed, but you were quickly forgetting that as the heat engulfed you; you only cared about what was happening at that moment, and how much you wanted it. How much you'd been wanting it. You hooked your arms around his back, pulling him closer. His mouth opened, urging yours to do the same. You complied, his tongue tangling with yours as soon as your lips parted. His hands moved from the dresser, one cupping your face as the other wrapped around your hips. His kisses were rough, the stubble on his face scratching your skin. He pulled back suddenly, looking you over as your chest rose and fell with every long, deep breath. Your eyes locked as he stood watching you; you wondered if he was waiting for you to protest, but despite knowing you should say something, you stayed silent.

Suddenly, he put his hands on your hips, lifting you up so you were sitting on top of the dresser. He moved so he was standing between your parted legs while his hands, still on your hips, pulled you forward until you were completely up against him. You gasped at the sudden contact. He moved his mouth back to yours as his hands began undoing the buttons on your cardigan. It slid from your shoulders, and he swiftly pulled your undershirt up over your head. He began kissing a trail from your mouth to your jawline, then down you throat. He pushed up your skirt, exposing your panties, and began rubbing his thumb against your clit. You moaned, throwing your head back as you felt the tension building. He kissed your shoulder, and you began rocking your hips on instinct as you felt your need rising. You wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a sloppy, wet kiss. He kissed you back, warm and harsh as he increased the speed in which he circled around your clit. You whimpered, leaning you head into his shoulder as you felt yourself ready to burst.

"Come on baby." he murmured, his hot breath tickling your ear. 

The sensual tone of his voice was just enough to send you over the edge. You cried out and collapsed into his shoulder, the quakes of pleasure shooting through you as you panted and held onto him for dear life. He held you as you tried to catch your breath, his hand sliding down to make sure you were sufficiently wet.

"Good girl." He said, smiling at you before effortlessly picking you up and moving toward the bed.

He plopped you down and immediately began undressing. His jacket and shirt were off in a flash, followed soon by his jeans and underwear until he was standing completely naked in front of you. He reached around your hips, pulling down your skirt and underwear in one swift motion. He climbed up on the bed, positioning himself over you as he began laying a barrage of kisses on your lips and face. His hand slid under you, unhooking your bra, before he pulled it off and threw it to the side. His tongue entered your mouth, swirling around yours as his hand guided his erection to your entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock against you, before slowly pushing inside. You cried out, back arching as your arms reached up to cling around his broad back. He kissed your jaw and neck as he held his position, giving you time to adjust to him. It felt uncomfortably tight, but it wasn't painful like you'd expected it to be. 

After a few long, warm kisses, he began moving his hips and you tried not to cry out again as you pulled him down further and buried your face in his shoulder. He started slow, rocking gentle back and forth as his hands moved down to grasp your hips. The awkward feeling soon melted away and you began to feel pleasure taking its place. You relaxed your grip on him, your head falling back into the pillow. Taking that as a sign you were okay, he began thrusting faster, his fingers digging deeper into your hips as he breathes out a string of profanities. You moan, tilting your head back as the increased pace began building you up again. 

He began to lose rhythm as he pounded into you harder and more erratically. You could tell he was already about to cum as you felt your own orgasm building. He moved one hand down to once again rub against you; your back arching higher in response. His head hung down as he watched you his, breath coming fast. His hips fell down hard into you, and you called out his name as you felt the pleasure ripple through you. You tightened around him, sending him into his own orgasm as he cursed. He released, and you gasped as you felt the warmth spread inside you. He stayed above you panting for a few moments, before leaning over and falling flat on the other side of the bed. You both lay still next to each other, breathing heavy as you came down from your highs. 

He silently got up and shut off the lights, before coming back and climbing into bed. You suddenly felt exhausted, and used what little strength you could muster to shuffle under the covers with him. You wiggled across the bed, his arm wrapping around you as you placed your head on his chest. You laid their quietly, listening to the sound of him breathing and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. You knew what you'd just done was going to cause problems for you later--and that was putting it lightly--but at that moment you didn't care. You liked being with Lucifer. 

You liked his sarcastic jokes and how he smirked at you when you finally started joking back. You liked talking with him at night, no matter what you ended up talking about. You liked how it felt sleeping with his arms wrapped around you; knowing that he stayed with you all night even though he didn't sleep. You liked the feeling when he kissed you and the affection you swore you felt behind each touch. You liked being with Lucifer because you loved him. So no matter what happened tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after, you didn't regret what you did--because you loved him, and somewhere deep down, you really thought he loved you too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's ONCE AGAIN been like, over a month...I was hoping to get this in before I went out-of-state but it just didn't happen. Also, I wrote half of it then it accidentally got deleted and I just...I'm so tired.
> 
> Anywho, this is an angsty chapter; i had planned to make it as gut-wrenching as possible, but I think it just came out a bit more melodramatic? I don't know, I mean at least y'all got some sort of update right? The next chapter's (hopefully) gonna be straight fluff because I love me some fluff and I need that in my life right now.

You were woken up the next morning by the sound of loud knocking on your door.

"y/n? You awake?" Dean called from the hallway. You rolled over, Lucifer's arm still draped around your waist. Normally, he would have left as soon as one of your brother's showed up, but this time he seemed content to stay.

"Yeah Dean; I'll be out in a few minutes." You called back.

"Hurry it up; something's going down and we need to talk ASAP." He said, before hearing his loud footsteps grow quiet. You sighed, laying your head back down against your pillow.

"I suppose that means it's done then." You thought out loud, staring up at the ceiling.

"Was there ever any doubt? I'm a straight shooter y/n; I never miss." Lucifer replied, pointing his finger at you like a gun and winking.

You rolled your head to the side to look at him, your expression worried. "Are you sure they won't know?"

"I told you it's fine. There's not a lot cooking in there right now so that clown Castiel won't be able to tell for at least a few days." He pulled you closer to him and smiled. "Still, you'd better wrap things up with your bros sooner rather than later."

"And if they do find out somehow? What am I supposed to do?" You asked. You had assumed he would make some grand fanfare and reveal everything to your brothers as soon as he could--that was kind of the whole point of you being involved after all. You hadn't expected he would be alright with keeping it a secret from them when you knew how much he would enjoy gloating about it and holding it over their heads.

"Pray to me. I'm an angel after all; I can hear you when you pray. I'll come and save you--I've even got a cozy little corner of Hell ready and waiting just for you." He smirked.

You still felt worried, but nodded in reply. He leaned in, kissing you deeply. You were a bit surprised by the sudden, loving gesture, but quickly reciprocated, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours. You exchanged a few long, soft kisses before Lucifer left you to get ready. You dressed quickly, lingering in front of the mirror as you placed your hand lightly over your stomach. You were still terrified that they'd find out, if they didn't somehow know already. Despite your worry, you trusted Lucifer, and after a few deep breaths you headed out into the main room where they boys were gathered around the table. You came in during an obviously heated conversation, sitting down next to Sam; Cas was sitting across from you, and Dean stood beside him, looking angry.

"How the Hell did this happen?" Dean yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"I'm not sure," Castiel replied, "but it's true. Another nephilim came into existence last night, and it's definitely the child of an archangel."

"But how's that even possible?" Sam asked, leaning forward on his arms. "If we do a headcount, Lucifer killed Gabriel, you killed Raphael--"

"And Lucifer and his big brother Michael are locked in the cage. So again: how in the Hell did this happen?" Dean cut in.

"Well, with the other two dead Michael and Lucifer are the only two viable options left--and of those two Lucifer is obviously the most likely candidate. After all, he did try to do this exact same thing a few months ago." Cas replied, looking up at Dean.

"So that would mean Lucifer somehow got out of the cage again." Sam said, looking concerned.

"Or we never sent him back to begin with." Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration. "So now what do we do? We managed last time because we were able to figure out who he knocked up fast and took care of it, but we don't even who his vessel is now."

Cas sighed. "There's a few other things to consider as well; where he's been this whole time, why he waited until now to create another nephilim, and of course how he's been freed again--or why he didn't go back to the cage to begin with."

"Yeah, and I mean even if we find his vessel and then somehow manage to find the girl he'll probably be guarding her 24/7 and there's no way we can take him on alone. Our only hope last time was getting Rowena to use her spell to send him back which apparently either didn't work or didn't last, and even if we wanted to try that again we haven't been able to reach her or Crowley for over a month." Sam was starting to look just as frustrated as Dean.

The boys kept going back and forth, talking about Crowley, Rowena, Lucifer, the nephilim; and you sat quietly and watched. You felt the dread in your stomach the whole time, trying not to flinch every time they said Lucifer's name. You hadn't been around when everything had happened before, so at least your silence wasn't too suspicious. It also seemed like Lucifer was right about Cas not being able to tell your were pregnant, so you were safe for now. Still, you had no idea how you were going to look them in the eyes now, much less somehow convince them you had to leave. You hadn't really thought about how you were going to go or what you planned to say; you had been having such a good time you didn't want to think about leaving, and you had assumed you'd have more time to plan than just a few days.

"y/n?" You head snapped up as Sam leaned over, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh I um--I mean this is just kind of a lot to process." You replied. You weren't lying, not really; all that was happening was a lot to process. Still, you tried to make a mental note to not show your thoughts on your face in the future; you didn't want them to worry.

"Sorry kid; I know this shit's totally crazy, but you need to adjust to this quick. We may need your help with this one." Dean said, looking over at you with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" You looked up at him, obviously concerned. "H-how could I help with something like this?"

"With Rowena M.I.A. we may need you to step up. We have the spell she used before; even if it's not a permanent fix it was enough to send him packing last time. It might be the only thing we have right now to use against him."

"Dean," Sam replied, "that's a lot of pressure to put on her; I mean we're talking about pitting her against the literal devil."

"Dammit Sammy, you think I don't know that? But what other choice do we have."

Sam sighed, running a hand through is hair before looking over at you. "We'll keep looking for other options, but do you think you could do it if you had to y/n"

"U-um, I would have to see it first; a spell strong enough to throw Lucifer back into his cage would probably require an awful lot of magic. I mean, Rowena was one of the most powerful witches ever--even if I learned it I don't know if I'd be strong enough to pull it off." You said, trying not to sound too upset. This was all going very wrong very quickly; how were you supposed to find a way out now that they were relying on you? They trusted you--needed you--and you're betraying them. Your stomach felt sick just thinking about how horrible they'd feel if they knew the truth.

"We'll get you the spell and go from there; hopefully we'll find some other way to do this and you won't have to be involved." Sam said, squeezing your shoulder reassuringly. You gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded. You felt like the worst person in the world; lying to them, tricking them, knowing it would break their hearts to know the truth. Here they were trying to protect everyone and hoping to keep you out of it, not knowing you were the reason all this was happening again.

After a bit more deliberating you all moved around to start doing some research. Sam brought you the spell they used on Lucifer, before hitting the lore looking for anything that might help seal Lucifer away for good. Cas looked through the lore as well, while Dean began searching the web for any signs that might point to who Lucifer's new vessel was. You looked over the spell quietly; even if you weren't planning on using it, you had to at least look like you were trying. It was definitely powerful magic, though you thought if you really ever did have to use it in a different scenario you could probably pull it off. After looking it over for awhile, your mind began to wander. You started to think about how you would leave and what you'd say. You wondered if it wouldn't be better to say what you wanted now, then just leave without saying anything. Obviously they'd be worried, but it'd be better than trying to make up some excuse and disappearing, or worse--them finding out the truth.

"Well isn't this exciting? Having a book club meeting?" A gravely, British voice said, breaking the thick silence in the room. All your heads snapped up instantly as the stranger walked into the room.

"Crowley?" Sam asked. You looked at the newcomer in utter confusion. Lucifer told you he'd killed Crowley; so how was he still alive? And what was he doing here?

"In the flesh."

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean scowled.

"Bit of a complicated story that; the short version is Lucifer killed me and took over Hell, so I've been laying low to keep under his radar." Crowley answered, moving over to stand at the end of the table you were all seated at.

"So you've seen Lucifer? Do you know who his new vessel is?" Sam asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"About that; due to certain circumstances he's actually in his original vessel from when you first broke him out of the cage. The good news is he won't be jumping around from meat suit to meat suit anymore; the bad news is that his vessel isn't going to deteriorate like they have before."

"How is that possible?" Cas asked.

"Like I said, not important now. What is important, is that I hear Lucifer's cooked up a new little hell-spawn. We should probably take care of that before it get's out of hand." Crowley said, looking over the table, his eyes stopping on you. "And who's this?"

"Our sister, y/n." Sam said.

"Since when have you had a sister?" Crowley looked you up and down a few times, a contemplative look on his face.

"It's a long story, and none of your business." Dean replied, "Anyway, now that we know who Lucifer is, we need to find a way to lock him up for good."

"Mother's spell will work; I'm assuming you sister is a witch since she's got the spell in front of her?" Crowley said, still looking at you.

Sam looked over at Crowley. "She is, but obviously that didn't work last time so--"

"Trust me, it'll work; assuming your sweet little sister has the chops to pull it off." With that, they all looked at you.

"I um--I'll try, but I need more time to figure it out." You didn't like all the attention being on you.

"I don't like getting y/n involved in this; we should continue to look into other options." Cas started, "And I think we would benefit from you telling us everything that's happened." He looked over at Crowley, who shrugged.

"Fair enough." He replied, moving to sit at the table with the others.

After that time went by slowly. You tried focusing on the spell, but your mind kept going back to Lucifer, or your brothers. You listened to them talk; Crowley explaining about locking Lucifer in his old vessel only to have in backfire in the end, then about how Lucifer had nearly killed him, but he escaped at the last minute. Lucifer would probably like to know Crowley was alive, but if you told him he would probably just try to kill him again. Crowley then shifted the topic of conversation to you; he wanted to know where you'd been all this time, and when and how you'd fallen in with your brothers. His questions seemed innocent enough, but you were starting to get nervous.

After what seemed like forever the boys broke for a lunch break; Dean and Cas went out and bought burgers and brought them back for everyone. You didn't feel very hungry, but you knew you should eat to keep suspicion at bay if nothing else. After lunch it was back to the books. Your brothers and Cas were still determined to try and find some other way to lock up Lucifer, hoping to keep you out of it. Crowley seemed much less interested as he lightly thumbed through the book in his hand. He continued to look over at you, and you continued to fail at ignoring him. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind about something, closing his book and nonchalantly walking over to the bookcase. He browsed for awhile, before finding what he was looking for.

"y/n," he said, walking toward you, "catch." He tossed the book to you and, out of instinct, you caught it; realizing too late what it was he'd thrown you. You jumped back, knocking your chair down as you dropped the bible onto the table; flames burning where your hands had touched it. You all stared at the bible silently, before they all looked up at you. "Thought so." Crowley said, a smug look on his face.

"y/n?" Sam looked over at you, a mix of confusion and pain on his face. You felt the cold terror wash over you as you watched everything you'd built with him--with them all--crumble apart.

"Well this is awkward." Crowley said, walking towards you. You took a few steps back, trying to keep your distance. "Bet you boys weren't expecting it to be your own sister that was carrying the Antichrist, hmm? Bet he thinks it's hysterical; the spawn of Satan, a Winchester."

"y/n what the Hell?" Dean said, getting up. "What's going on?" 

"y/n?" Cas looked concerned as he stood up next to Dean.

"Care to explain yourself?" Crowley asked, looking amused.

"I...I" You stammered, not really sure what to say. You took a few steps back, wanting to distance yourself from their stares You couldn't even begin to think of what to tell them, not that you had the voice to say it now. You were scared; scared of them suddenly hating you, and scared what they might do now that they knew the truth. You felt tears welling up in your eyes. and you did the first thing you could think to do; just like that, your view of the boys was cut off by Lucifer's broad back.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Long time no see, eh Sammy?" Lucifer said, smirking. 

"Lucifer." Sam stared, totally stunned by the angel's sudden appearance. Lucifer winked at Sam, before looking over at Crowley.

"Hey, didn't a kill you?" He asked, still smiling.

"My death was highly exaggerated." Crowley said, shifting in place a bit.

"Well, looks like I get to kill you a second time, huh Crowley?"

"Lucifer..." You called to him quietly, placing your hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder at you. 

"Oh right, I've got other business first don't I?" He said, turning back to face them with a smirk. "So I hear you found out about our illicit love affair?"

"What the Hell did you do to our sister?" Dean asked, each word laced with rage.

"You really wanna know? Well, I'll tell you, but it's pretty steamy stuff--probably make your ears blush." 

"You know damn well that's not what I meant--did you trick her into this? Blackmail her? Threaten her?" Dean replied, his gun at the ready.

"It wasn't like that!" You shouted, moving out from behind Lucifer to look at your brothers. 

"y/n? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer didn't trick me; he was honest with me from the beginning. I...I chose this." You looked down at your feet, losing some of your resolve.

"Why would you do this--willingly choose to have Lucifer's child? Do you understand what this child will be capable of?" Cas asked you. You looked up to meet his worried gaze.

"Yes, I know." 

"And of course you know it'll kill you?" Crowley chimed in. This part was apparently news to your brothers, who instantly looked over at Crowley, both clearly shocked.

"Yes." With your reply, your brothers looked back over at you.

"Why then? I don't understand why you would do this?" Sam asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"It's complicated; when I first agreed I don't know if I would've even been able to tell you why, but now--" You stopped, taking a deep breath as you tried to get your rising emotions under control. "I want to do this; I know you won't understand, but I don't think this baby is going to be the evil monster you think it is."

"It's Lucifer's kid; of course it'll be evil." Dean spat back.

"It's my kid too Dean!" You shouted, making him take a step back. Tears started streaming down your face despite your efforts to hold them back. You knew they'd never be okay with the situation, but some part of you was still grasping at the hope that maybe they wouldn't hate you for it; wouldn't hate your child for it.

"Okay, okay; that's enough of the Winchester family soap opera for one day." Lucifer said, stepping in front of you. "Why don't we wrap this up?" With that, the boys were sent flying across the room.

"Lucifer don't!" You shouted, moving around to grab hold of his arm. He looked over at you, clearly annoyed at the interruption. "Please Lucifer; let's just go." You pleaded. He stared at you for a few more moments then sighed.

"Fine; after all it would be a waste to kill them now before I got the chance to rub it in their faces later." He said, looking back over at the boys who were now scrambling to stand up. "See you later losers; we'll invite you to the baby shower." 

Still holding on to Lucifer's arm, you take one last, fleeting look at your brothers before Lucifer takes you way.


End file.
